Runaway Uchiha
by MissingLashes
Summary: God forbids any Uchiha men to be romantic. Maybe Hinata can change it, right? Well she has to. She's Sasuke therapist. SasuHina. Many reviews would be love, yeah. :UPDATED: /NEW CHAPTER 4/ :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

* * *

Fate.

Destiny.

Bullshit . To him, life was neither predetermined nor controlled. But right now, he had to take his words back.

He could hear the loud commotion outside, the violent thudding of the door. Surprisingly the door was still holding. The bodyguards were making a good job of keeping the paparazzi and an angry Sakura and her family at bay. Amid the chaos, he could hear his best friend chuckling behind him.

"It's not funny…"he growled at Naruto. The fox-like blonde boy continued chuckling.

"It's been what? The third time you ran away?" Naruto asked mischievously, his sky blue orbs twinkling.

"I did not run away…" Sasuke gritted his teeth now, annoyed.

"Right…" With that, Naruto began roaring with laughter. Gasping for air with much difficulty, he asked Sasuke the dreaded question. "So what really happened?" The raven-haired boy looked away.

"I don't know." He muttered stubbornly.

This was probably a record third time Sasuke had called off his wedding. He grimace thinking about the previous two failed weddings. Both had ended in crying brides, angry families from each sides and his face splashed across newspapers with bold headlines of **"Uchiha Sasuke called it off. Again."**

Maybe it WAS predestined that he'd never get married. It also didn't helped when Naruto cracked jokes on how Sasuke's children would have pink hair if he were to marry Sakura minutes before he was going to tie the knot.

"I think I know what you have to do teme!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto's idea of a solution would probably be to have Sasuke declare himself Gay and bunk off with another man. "You need to see a shrink!" Sasuke snorted. "What?! You need help!" As brilliant as Naruto's idea was, he couldn't help but think it was dumb. What an oxymoron.

Sasuke hated oxymoron.

"He's right dear, you have to visit a shrink." Sasuke jumped at the sound of his mother's soft yet stern voice. He had quite forgotten that she was sitting in the far corner of the room with his father and brother. He felt guilty seeing her tear-stained face. She had practically waited all her life to watch him grow, get married and provide her with grandchildren only to have her wait stalled longer. Sasuke scowled at his mother.

"No." His mother glared at him. Sasuke look over at his father pleadingly. His father shrugged unhelpfully, when it came to Uchiha Mikoto and grandchildren, Uchiha Fugaku did not dare interfere. "Oka-san…" His mother continued glaring at him coldly. The death glare he inherited was probably from his mother. "How come Itachi doesn't have to get married" Sasuke said instead trying to change tactic.

"You know why Sasuke…Your brother isn't capable of producing cute little Uchihas, look at the type of women he's dating, you on the other hand… " Sasuke looks at his mother in disbelief.

"Sakura's not capable of producing cute little Uchihas Oka-san!" Sasuke shuddered at the thought of mini pink-haired Uchihas. A loud snicker came from both Itachi and Naruto.

"Of course she is! Imagine those cute pink Uchihas…" By now, even his father was snickering at him.

"Oka-san!"

"Wha-oh yes! It's final. You need help Sasuke-kun…appointment tomorrow at eight. Kato-san is going to book an appointment for you. Kato!" Mikoto got up to call after the family butler.

"Oka-san…"

"That's final Uchiha Sasuke." Her tone was icily cold and Sasuke couldn't help but shiver. Mikoto shot Sasuke another look. Sasuke glared back at his mother before turning away in defeat.

"This is stupid."

* * *

The room smelled strongly of disinfectant. It reminded him of the hospital, what with it's white walls and silent atmosphere. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. His therapist was very, very late. Well, five minutes late only, but still Sasuke valued his time especially when this meeting was costing him a **very **expensive amount.

How much you may ask? Well, the pricing's confidential but still assuredly high. Not that the Uchiha family could not afford it being one of the richest family in Japan. Still…

The door clicked opened and in came his therapist.

"You!" He stared incredulously at said therapist.

"How troublesome…you're my patient?" A man with pineapple-shaped hairstyle stared at him lazily, sitting himself down into the cushy chair with a soft 'plop'. Sasuke was bewildered, his former classmate, Nara Shikamaru as his therapist? It was like some sick dream, how much more humiliation could he undergo?

"So. What's your name?" Shikamaru asked breaking his train of thoughts. Sasuke gave him a look. The hell he didn't know his name?! "Basic procedures…" Shikamaru drawled as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking.

Sasuke snorted. "Skip the procedures and just diagnose me with the problem."

"To diagnose you with a problem we need to know the problem. So…explain to me why you're here?" Shikamaru asked boringly staring at the blank wall. Sasuke gritted his teeth loudly. "So?"

"You know why I'm here Nara. Everybody does. Don't you read the papers too?" Sasuke sneered. "Just get it over with." He noticed Shikamaru's expression of amusement and it suddenly dawned on him. Shikamaru view this whole problem as pure, free entertainment. And he was getting paid for that too. It felt like as if a huge boulder had crashed on his head. What was wrong with him today?! Why wasn't he as sharp and quick thinking as he usually was? It must be because of the white walls and strong smell of disinfectant. Why, yes, it must be because of that.

"Are you in denial Sasuke?"

"…"

"Are you a virgin, then?" Sasuke glowered.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" He snarled ferociously. His temper flared when he saw Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"…Sigh… because maybe you're unable to have sex. And your mother wants grandchildren didn't she? Maybe…to start off in theory…you don't want to get married because you can't produce any children at all. There's no shame at all you know in that" Shikamaru explained with glaring boredom and a half-hearted attempt at sympathy.

That was the last straw for the Uchiha. Unfelt sympathy from Shikamaru? No thank you. He got up to leave the room, not without stopping to glare at his psycho therapist.

"I quit."

"You can't. Your mom signed a contract. Once you quit, she'll stop talking to you." Shikamaru shrugged as if not caring. Meanwhile Sasuke was strangling his mother slowly in his mind. Not that he'd do that in real life. He loves his mother too much; he was after all a mommy's boy, something he would not admit to anyone.

"Fine!" He made sure to slam the door loudly while he left, only to open it back. "I'm not a virgin by the way." And before Shikamaru could say anymore, he was gone.

Shikamaru simply yawned. He stopped short and frowned. "How troublesome… I forgot to tell him that Hinata will be taking my place from later onwards. Oh well."

* * *

**A/N: Updating :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been busy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

He was still grumbling underneath his breath once he reached home. Sasuke's pale cheeks still had a very light, faint flush. He opened the door and slammed it shut with a rather large force as if to make his angry presence known in the Uchiha manor. His bad mood worsened at the sight of his mother and brother in the kitchen.

And why were they sitting together?

"Yo, bro." Sasuke stared at Itachi. He wondered how his brother managed to say it in such a dead and calm manner.

"Oh don't mind him Sasuke-kun, he's dating one of those 'Ganguro' Hip hop girls now" Mikoto informed with a rather nasty tone. Sasuke grunted non-committed. He didn't want to be involved in one of those infamous 'type-of-girl-you're-dating' argument. He had his own problems to deal with.

"So bro. Was it fly." Sasuke stared at Itachi again. He sounded really, really weird. Yet it was also normal. Ugh. Oxymoron.

"What?"

"Your meeting dear, your first therapy… Was it successful?"

"It was…" Sasuke flushed at the memory of Shikamaru and his own lame comeback.

"_I'm__ not a virgin by the way." _That was a failed comeback.

An epic fail.

He looked at his mother helplessly and tried his luck one more time.

"Oka-san… please can I quit the therapy?" Mikoto pursed her lips before saying anything; Sasuke knew that she was thinking.

"It's for your own good you know… Sasuke-kun, you need help." His mother nodded at him knowingly.

"Stop talking like I'm sick Oka-san…I'm not. Please can I quit the therapy sessions Oka-san…the therapist…. the therapist's not…not…" he tried grasping for a word to describe Shikamaru.

Stable?

Qualified?

Serious?

"Fly…?" Itachi said monotonously.

"Shut up Itachi" Itachi rolled his eyes at Sasuke. "So can I quit Oka-san?"

With a heavy sigh Mikoto placed her head on the kitchen's marble counter. Sasuke watched his mother. Why wouldn't she answer him directly? She…she was not…she better not… but she was! She was crying.

"Oka-san…." Sasuke pleaded weakly "Please…"

"All I wanted was to see my Sasuke-kun all grown up and get married –sniff- I'm sorry Oba-chan… I have failed as a mother…. –sniff- "

"Tsk." Itachi shook his head sadly at Sasuke. "See what you have done to Oka-san… Shame on you." Itachi was right! Sasuke had just made his mother cry! The mommy's boy made his mommy cry!

"I… I… Fine. I'll continue with the therapy sessions! But I want a change in my therapist! He sucks!" Sasuke answered, frustrated. He couldn't bear see his mother cry… and for him to be the caused of his mother's tears…

That was total blasphemy!

"I'm going to work" Sasuke muttered, leaving the Uchiha house in the same manner that he had entered.

Mikoto was still crying silently when Sasuke had left.

"You can stop now Oka-san. He's gone" She looked up from the counter and grinned at Itachi.

"That was a good plan Itachi-kun."

"Stop calling me that."

"You're not fun to dote on at all…fine… thank you for helping me Itachi…" Itachi shrugged. "I still wish that you would stop dating the Ganguro girls Musuko-san. I don't see anything pretty in them."

"Oka-san…" Itachi scowled.

"Fine..."

Mikoto wondered why when it came to Itachi she knew where to draw the line. And did Sasuke just call his therapist a "he?" Wasn't his therapist a "she?" Oh well… she must have misheard him.

* * *

"And how does that make you feel Sakura-Chan? " Hyuuga Hinata asked Sakura kindly.

"It makes me feel angry! I mean he ditched me! At my wedding! I'm… I'm so ashamed… I've been ditched. At my own wedding." Sakura started to cry. Hinata cringed at the sound of her patient's shrill cries. Sakura's voice reminded her of the annual karaoke competition between Neji and her father. Hinata dreaded that time of the year much much more than when Hanabi suffered from her PMS. Neji and her father singing were just... not nice. Hinata patted Sakura lightly on her arm.

"Shh… we know that he's not worth it if he runs away from his own wedding right? I mean he was going to marry you; you're the most beautiful and wanted woman. You don't need to blame yourself. You did nothing wrong" Hinata said gently in an attempt to comfort the pink-haired woman. Sakura look up at Hinata. Her eyes were red yet she still managed to look glamorous.

"You think so?" Hinata could hear hope in Sakura's voice. She smiled and nodded sincerely at Sakura.

"Thank you sooo much Hinata… I don't know what I would do without you! You're a life saver, I have to go now, I'm meeting Ino for lunch, bye!" Giving Hinata a quick hug and air kisses, Sakura left the room as fast as the wind. Talk about a bipolar disorder. But Hinata wasn't surprised over Sakura's reaction. It was that quick manner in switching from one emotion to another which launched her into the career as the great Japanese movie actress of all time. Besides, she had to deal with Sakura ever since…forever, so she was familiar with her.

"Ow!" Hinata clutched her ears. Too bad her ears weren't familiar with Sakura's high-pitched voice. She could somehow hear Sakura's voice still ringing in her ears.

"Are you going deaf Hinata?"

"Wh-what? Oh… Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan… I didn't hear you guys come in."

"It figures… you're going deaf then" Hanabi snickered "what with having to deal with Sakura."

"I…Yo-you shouldn't said that. I'm not deaf. And be nicer to Sakura will you" Hinata blushed as both Neji and Hanabi smirked at her accidental stutter.

"Yeah right. As if you don't complain about her voice at all." Hinata pouted. Why must they tease her? Ever since the both of them found an affinity in beautiful hair and expensive bottle of shampoos, they seemed to be teasing her a lot lately.

"What do you want both of you?" Hinata asked instead "You rarely visit me while I'm at work. You must have wanted something." She gave them an accusing look.

Hanabi flipped her hair. Neji smirked. "Smart. Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Sakura" Hanabi answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What? I can't tell you what happened, the meeting's confidential. Besides, since when do _you_ care about Sakura? Hanabi, yes, only for gossips. You?" Hinata gasp, "Do you like her? But what about Tenten-chan?"

"No…" It was Neji's turn to blush. "It's Tenten…her magazine… juicy details…Sakura..." Neji mumbled.

"Oh!" Hinata had forgotten that Tenten was working for a very popular tabloid.

"So can you… please?" Hanabi gave Hinata the puppy-eyed look.

"It's confidential." Hinata stated firmly.

"Wasn't confidential when it came to that Orochimaru…"

"I… that was different" Hinata reddened "He was a creep…" Hinata shivered involuntarily at the memory of Orochima. The two-faced gay hag had pretended to be her patient jus to get close to Neji. Ew.

"Right…" Hanabi answered in a I-don't-believe-you tone. Neji poked Hanabi.

"That's true. He's a gay pedophile."

"Fine then… at least answer this. Is it true that Uchiha Sasuke's coming here for therapy?"

"I can't answer that!" Hinata said indignantly "And the both of you know why!"

"It's confidential" Hanabi mimicked her sister.

"Yes…and… who's…? Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata asked somewhat not paying attention. She opened the new document on her latest patient. A sticky note was attached to it with Shikamaru's sloppy handwriting. Hinata read the note:

**Patient: **

**In self-denial.**

**Stubborn.**

**Troublesome.**

**Good luck,**

**Shikamaru**

Hinata smile to herself. It wasn't much information but it was sweet of Shikamaru. Usually he didn't bother.

"… You don't know who's Sasuke?" Both Neji and Hanabi were looking at her as if she had committed some horrendous crime.

"Am…I suppose to?" She asked still not looking up, she flipped through the document randomly.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Now Hinata looked up. Hurt was written all over her face.

"That's not a nice thing to say. You know that I've been really busy" Hanabi bit her lip. She felt guilty.

"I'm sorry… but really onii-chan… he's the most eligible bachelor ever!"

"And my number one business rival!"

"I don't read the tabloids or the stock exchanges."

"Well…yeah…" Hanabi sounded exasperated "but still you should know! He's the one whom ditched Sakura! I mean doesn't Sakura ever mentioned about him before?

"Oh! So that's his name, she mentioned him by the term 'bastard' now and 'hubby' before." Hanabi wanted to hit her sister on the head. Was she ever this daze?

"You really don't know him then?" Neji confirmed.

Hinata sighed. "I don't…"

" … You sure…help us _a lot _onii-chan" Hinata grabbed a pen and tossed it at Hanabi's head. It bounced of her head, yet her silky brown hair was still neat and in place. Hinata wondered what new expensive shampoo Hanabi and Neji was using now. They never bothered sharing secret hair tips with her. Not that she mind but still... she should be privileged to some of their secrets right?

"Get lost, I have a lot of paper work to do" Hanabi poked her tongue out cheekily and exited the room.

"What have you done to her nii-san?" Neji raised his hand as if in mock surrender.

"Don't ask me… she's your sister."

"Maybe it's one of the new bottles of shampoo. I need peace! Go bother Hanabi" Hinata said playfully, Neji allowing her to shoo him out of her office. Hinata made sure to lock the door to her room. She didn't need anyone else to burst into her room. God knows, Rock lee or Tenten maybe the next person to burst in, despite it being a daily occurrence.

Finally left in peace, she continued flipping through the page randomly to sketch a view of the type of patient she'd encounter; she caught sight of random words like "commitment" and "marriage".

She tutted under her breath. How come all her recent cases are related to marriage?

Turning to the front page to start reading the documents properly, she gaped at the picture of her patient.

He had beautiful onyx eyes and smooth white skin. He was beautiful, except for the scowling face which ruined the beauty. She checked the patient's name.

**Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

It was like Déjà vu. Or destiny as Neji would have put it.

Did she believe in fate?

Hinata didn't know.

* * *

He was still stuck in this hell hole.

He was in room reminiscence as previously. But a few noticeable changes were made to it. Like how the room was no longer all white. Different shades of purple were present. Lavender colored frames, plum colored rugs, the works. Strangely enough even the smell was "purple-like". It was a faint mix of lavender and bluebell. But the most noticeable change of all was the person seated in the chair opposite him. It was no longer his ex-classmate (Sasuke scowled at the thought), it was someone _very, very _different.

Sasuke watched as the lady in front of him gave him a smile. It was one of those calming, gentle smiles. Her lips was a shade of very faint, almost non-existent light pink (thank god not purple!), like a fresh rosebud blooming in a wonderful spring morning.

All these descriptive words he was using didn't meant that he had fallen in love with her at first sight and had decidedly began to sprout poetry. **No!**

It was just that he had picked up one of his mother's romance novel and read it out of boredom, the same paragraph over and over again, struck by the extreme cheesiness (and stupidity) of the phrase that it remained stuck in his head. He was after all not a romantic person. God forbids any Uchiha men to be romantic. It was a sad fact in the Uchiha's ladies life. Most of them like Mikoto had to rely on a steady supply of romance novels and shows.

Sasuke was now scowling at his therapist. He wasn't surprised to find the therapist eyes lavender hued. What at first surprised him slightly was that she was a Hyuuga. He could tell that she was a Hyuuga due to her eyes. All of them have lavender hued eyes. He couldn't have a Hyuuga as his therapist, not when his family's rival was the Hyuuga clan.

Did Oka-san actually care for him? She should know better than to hire a Hyuuga.

"Good morning Uchiha-san, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I am your therapist and you can call me Hinata." Her voice matched her demeanor. It was friendly and soft. It was also unlike all the other Hyuugas he had met before. He wrinkled his nose thinking of his business rival. Hyuuga Neji's voice was never friendly nor was it soft obviously; his voice was full of authority and confidence as well as a dash of haughtiness.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"You're a Hyuuga." He said accusingly.

She could feel herself feeling flustered, then quite rarely, annoyed. First words out of his mouth and he had accused her of something?

"Yes I am a **Hyuuga." **She counted to ten slowly. This was just another day at work with disturbed patients.

"I want a change of therapist." Excuse me! What had she done to offend him? By being a Hyuuga? That offended her now.

"You're not allowed to do that, Uchiha-san" Hinata told him in a somewhat forced pacified manner. Incredulously, her patient stood from his seat, folded his arms and look at her as if she wasn't worth his time. He then smirked arrogantly.

"We'll see about that." She watched as he took out his mobile phone and began to call someone. "I want a changed of therapist." Hinata studied his face. The arrogant confidence was wiped away from his face and replaced with annoyance. "What do you mean I can't?! I had a change of therapist before! What's the difference if I have another one? What! O-!"

Apparently whoever it was her patient was talking to had hung up on him. Hinata gave Sasuke a sickly sweet smile.

"Would you like to seat down now Uchiha-san?" She was answered with a scowling face but nonetheless he sat down grudgingly.

This was by far the most unsuccessful session Hinata ever had. Usually all her patients would start pouring out their problems to her and never stop but Sasuke just wouldn't even open his mouth to address her. All he ever did was scowl, curse and mutter under his breath. And all his answers to her questions were a disgruntled _"hnn". _

She had to keep in mind though that unlike all of her other patients he wasn't exactly willing but actually- Hinata smiled to herself glancing at the note, _forced_ by his mother. She was unaware that Sasuke saw her little smile which he mistook as a snicker. How he mistook the gentle Hyuuga lady smile as a snicker was unfathomable but being around people like Neji and Itachi corrupted his social interpretation of certain simple actions and gestures. And her being related to Neji certainly wasn't a bonus point.

"What are you snickering at?" he growled. Hinata looked up in surprise as he finally decided to 'talk' to her.

"Ano?"

"What are you snickering at?!"

"I-I wasn't snickering" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. Her lips quivered at his appalling behavior, she just couldn't communicate humanely with him! Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself off anymore anger. He was her patient; it was her duty as therapist to provide him with a listening ear. She grabbed a candy from the table and handed it to him as a truce. "Candy? Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke reached forward for the piece of candy- finally she was making progress- only to have him placed it unceremoniously into his pocket before barking at her, "I don't eat sweet things!" How dare she think that he was going to talk just because she offered him a piece of candy!

Hinata bit her lips. "….Sorry Uchiha-san… I…do you want to go…?" She was no longer willing to stay in this room with Sasuke at this rate.

"Finally!" he huffed angrily. Sasuke stood up to leave but Hinata beat him to the door.

How rud-! But when he saw her downcast eyes and sad face he couldn't help but feel guilty. Was that a tear splashed on her cheek? He shook his head out of that thought, why should he let a woman whom was a Hyuuga at that make him feel guilty?

Placing his hand in his pockets, he involuntarily rolled the given sweet in his hand. It was still warm from Hinata's touch. Not that he noticed it of course.

* * *

Hinata swung herself to and fro slowly on the swing. She felt so let down over the meeting between Sasuke and her. All her life, she devoted herself to helping people, yet she couldn't even help a man whom has trouble in marriage commitments? She had failed everyone. Hinata gave a big sigh. She couldn't help but feel so let down.

"But it's not your fault; Sasuke **is** an ass to talk too." She nodded her head in agreement but stopped in midst action, that wasn't her thought talking, that was-

A man was occupying the swing next to her swinging slowly.

"Uchi… ha-san?" It was another Uchiha, he was as beautiful as Sasuke though a few years older and much more _friendlier_ looking. The Uchiha stopped swinging and turned the swing slightly to face her.

"I'm Sasuke's aniki. I was waiting for him to end his therapy session but couldn't help notice you dashing out of the room instead of him. You look rather upset."

Hinata blushed. Did it show that much on her face?

"Ano…it's nothing…." She mumbled ever so softly… Hinata didn't want to kick a fuss. Sasuke's resistant to not want to talk was her fault, not his. The Uchiha nodded understandably and resumed his swinging. Both of them swung in silence though it wasn't as uncomfortable as it had been with the younger Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san…"

"Hai…"

"What does Sasuke-san like to eat?" The Uchiha paused momentarily at her questions.

"He likes to eat tomatoes. He likes cherry tomatoes especially"

"Arigatou Uchiha-san…" Hinata got up from her swing and bowed to the Uchiha, she gave him a soft smile which caused the Uchiha to feel warmth fleetingly go through his body.

"Hyuuga-san." The Uchiha stood up. Hinata look over at him. "Itachi." Hinata's face was that of confusion until she managed to grasp what he had meant.

"Hinata then." She gave Itachi a wave before proceeding to cross the street back to her office.

"Hinata-chan…" Itachi uttered her name under his breath.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sasuke tapped his foot edgily. His stupid aniki was late in picking him up. He didn't want Itachi to pick him up but he had no choice.

His mother just had to go on a shopping spree today and had to take the family limo and chauffer along with her (why couldn't she just get a license?) whereas his car was sent to the garage for fixing so he only had Itachi left as the last resort. Stupid Naruto kept on saying he was too busy even to pick up his best friend.

The door to the building opened and for the thirteenth time Sasuke cranes his neck from the _business times_ magazine only to find that it wasn't his stupid aniki. Instead it was his dear therapist. He tried shielding his face from her with the magazine but couldn't help sneak a peek at her. His dear therapist was obviously in a better mood judging by the way the corners of her mouth was crinkling in a smile as she greeted the people coming out of the elevator.

"Spying on someone my dear aniki…" Sasuke jumped from his seat.

"You're late." Sasuke replied instead. Itachi shrugged indifferently. He led Sasuke outside the building to his vehicle. Sasuke was staring at it with contempt.

"We are riding…._this._" His brother gave him a conceited smirk and just handed Sasuke an extra pair of helmet. "I have an image to maintain unlike you. I can't ride a motorbike while wearing a suit!" Neither was he going to ride a motorbike with his hand on or around his brother. Itachi rolled his eyes. He didn't realize that his younger brother was that _much_ of a prat.

"For once can't you think of someone else other than yourself?" Itachi said somewhat impatiently "and stop fingering whatever it is in your pocket and wear your helmet!" Sasuke scowled. It was rare of his brother to tell him off, taunt and mock him, yes, but to tell him off…

Sasuke took out whatever it was he had been fingering absent mindedly in his pocket. It was a cherry-soda flavored sweet that Hinata had given to him. He frowned at the reminder of the failed therapy session with her. Itachi glanced at his brother and the sweet that he was frowning at. Sudden realization dawned on him. He grabbed the sweet from Sasuke's palm, unwrap it and proceeded to eat it. "Taste sweet." Itachi was met with a rather sour gaze. "You don't eat sweets do you?"

Starting the ignition of his motorbike, Itachi could still hear his brother's bitter voice over the loud noise.

"She gave it to me."

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto was enjoying a rather pleasant time with her best friend. It had been years since they caught up with each other even though they lived in the same district now. Previously, both of them had been moving and changing house constantly that they lost contact. Yet the times lost didn't seem to have affected their friendship.

The shopping was wonderful and now they were having a tea break at one of the most expensive five-star café. Mikoto pursed her lips while studying the menu. It wasn't that she couldn't afford the expensively priced cakes and pastries. It was just that she couldn't choose which she wanted.

"Oh my… I'll guess I'll have to order one of everything." Her best friend looks up from the menu to gaze into her eyes disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't waste your money and food liberally Mi-chan."

"Ahaha….ever the saint you are Hime-chan, even when you can afford it yourself and even more than me at that. I'm not going to waste it; my boys can have the rest if I'm done."

"I don't see why you can't just come over to my house. I can bake as well, even better than this ripped off cafés." Hime grumbled under her breath. It was true, her baking skills were divine, Mikoto shook her head though declining Hime's offer as tempting as it was.

"I don't think your husband approves of me." Hime giggled. It was true. Her husband was a stickler for proper etiquettes and Mikoto's wild antics was disapproved by him the first time she introduced Mikoto to him. "But that is not what I want to talk about, it's my boys."

"What's wrong with them?" Hime asked, worry evident in her tone and facial expression.

"Both of them refused to get married… and I'm no longer young!"

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'Oh'… this is an important matter! I want to see some grandchildren running around the house before I go!" Hime snorted at her best friend over dramatic dismay.

"You're just 32 and this is the matter of the heart you're talking about. You just can't force love." Hime grimaced at the taste of the too bitter, lukewarm coffee.

"We'll see about that." Mikoto said. Hime frowned at Mikoto.

"What are you planning?'

"Nothing… do you want to order now? I think I'm just going to order the chocolate soufflé…Waiter!"

Hime stared suspiciously at her friend. Even though it was Mikoto's business since they weren't her sons, she couldn't help sympathize over them. Mikoto caught her eyes still watching her. Hime smiled at her not wanting Mikoto to think that she was somewhat doubting her.

"So…how are Hinata and Hanabi now? I'm sure they've grown into wonderful women now." Hime's amethyst eyes twinkled at the change of topic to her beloved daughters.

"Oh… they're so wonderful! They've grown beautifully too! You should meet up with them one day!"

"I'd like too" Mikoto smiled charmingly. "When Hiashi's not around though."

Both women burst into giggles.

"He's not that bad though my Ashi-kun." Mikoto rolled her eyes at Hime's pet name for Hiashi. "At least, he's romantic, Mi-chan, unlike your _Fufu-kun."_

Mikoto coughed violently at what Hime just said. "That's it. I'm not treating you anything. You can pay your own bills."

Hime smiled covertly at her friend. "I love you too Mi-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Updating :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And I love you too**

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to M. Kishimoto**

* * *

It was a rather rare lazy morning at the Hyuuga household that Sunday. Usually every one of the household members would be rushing off either to work or god-knows-where but today, they had just decided to take it easy and spend their time at home. Hinata was chewing her mother's home-baked chocolate muffin rather contently, opting to listen to the conversation among her family instead of joining them talk.

"Your hair's rather voluminous today Neji-Nii, you changed to a new shampoo?"

"Why Hanabi, you really have sharps eyes!"

"All the better to see your dazzling hair!" Hanabi and Neji burst out in laughter.

"Cut it out you two! And Neji! Your hair may be more voluminous but it has a lackluster shine."

"You have even sharper eyes Aunt Hime! Yes… It's quite sad; it's rather hard to find the perfect shampoo."

"Silly boy, you should have just stuck to the good old traditional Hyuuga Herbal Shampoo" Hanabi snickered "And what are you snickering at young lady?"

"You're so old fashion mama!"

"Hanabi! Don't you call my sweet Hime old fashion!" Hanabi pouted "By the way Neji, what do you think if we tried to market the Hyuuga Herbal Shampoo? Do you think it would make a profit?"

"I don't know Uncle Hiashi…"

At the mentioned of business Hinata decidedly let her mind wander. Business was a bore. This was why she declined the position as the future CEO of the Hyuuga Company. Her father had been disappointed with her decision at first but had recovered soon enough when he realized that helping people made her happy.

But was she happy now having to help Uchiha Sasuke? He didn't even appreciate her existence in his life yet alone allow her to help him. Hinata sighed gloomily and pushed away her chocolate muffin. Uchiha Sasuke had caused her to lose her appetite and ruined her mood.

"-inata-chan? Hinata? Hinata!"

Hinata jumped from her seat. Her face blushed crimson as all eyes were on her.

"Yes mama?" Her mother though concerned didn't want to pry.

"I was just asking whether you'd like to follow us for a little excursion."

"Us?"

"Yes. Us. Your papa, Neji, Hanabi and me." Hinata bit her lips. She would love to follow them since it was quite a while since they had went out together but she didn't want to spoil the trip with her negative mood.

"I'm sorry mama… not today; I don't feel quite up to it." She felt a twinge of guilt seeing her mother's crestfallen face. "Maybe, next time we cou-"

"It's okay little Hinata, just don't keep everything to yourself okay, you can tell your mama if anything's wrong." Hime kissed her eldest daughter on the head. Hinata cuddled her mother.

"Oh spare me the drama!" Hanabi proclaimed.

"You have your papa you know." Hiashi grumbled but made a point to mess her hair while Neji watched feeling left out. If only his parents were here in Tokyo…

"Come on Neji-nii, you're like our brother." Neji grinned and patted both Hinata and Hanabi's head.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Uchiha, it was a rather different story. Sasuke and his brother were the only one seated at the empty breakfast table. Their parents had decidedly left earlier in the morning to breakfast at the prestige country club instead leaving the Uchiha brothers with no food for breakfast what with the cook taking her day off.

"What is the use of having staffs, when none of them can cook?!" Sasuke growled. Itachi merely ignored his brother morning angst.

"Go scramble an egg or two will you." Sasuke reddened.

"I can't cook. You go." Itachi merely look at his younger brother and blinked.

"Neither can I. This is why I'm asking you to."

"Didn't you hear me? **I can't cook.**"

"Ok…then toast some bread." Itachi was replied with a rather blank stare now. "I'll just ask Misa to call for take away."

"Brilliant." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Twenty minutes later, with their stomach filled with traditional Japanese breakfast, Itachi and Sasuke now sat opposite each other staring into space.

"So… what plans do you have today?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing."

…

"I'm going over to Naruto's"

"Yeah. I'm meeting the Akatsuki."

"Ok."

"Hmm."

"Well. Bye." Itachi merely nodded.

That was awkward.

* * *

Hinata was lying on her bed staring at her purple ceiling. She was bored now. She should have followed the others. She abruptly sat up when her phone beeped. It was a text message from Kiba.

'**Wanna go out 4 ice-creams with me nd Shino?'**

Hinata stared at the message. She just had breakfast, wasn't it too early for ice-cream? Before she had a chance to reply her phone beeped another time.

'**Stop thinking nd just meet us at the playgrd at ur workplace in 10 min time :)'**

Hinata giggled to herself. Kiba could be pushy when he wanted to.

* * *

'What are we doing here yeah?" Deidara asked annoyed. "What's sooo important yeah that you have to make me cancel my beauty appointment?"

"Deidara's right Itachi. What are we doing here?"

"…" Itachi merely kept his eyes fixed at the swing. For some reason, a day meant hanging out with his friends 'The Akatsuki' was spent at the playground.

Not just any playground though.

"I thought we were going to go pick up hot babes. Not hang around in some lame playground." Kisame complained.

"Oh my god!"

"What what what un?"

"Itachi!! You're a…!" Tobi gasped. Itachi turned to face Tobi.

"What?"

Tobi pointed a shaking finger at him. "You like small children!" That statement was met with silence and then a yell from Deidara and laughter from Kisame.

"Itachi, Un! You pedophile!"

"Hahaha… that explains why you always change your women. None of them hahaha…Satisfy you! Ha…ha…ha." Sasori who had been silent all this while merely sigh. He couldn't keep up with his friends. Itachi's left eye twitched. He was going to annihilate Tobi one day.

"Finally! Babe alert. Check out that hot body."

"You call her hot Un? She's more than hot, yeah. She's a piece of art!"

"She's too young."

"Lighten up Sasori. A babe is still a babe.'

"Tobi likes her hair. She has beautiful long blue hair."

"That's not blue yeah. That's _Prussian_ blue yeah. You have no sense of artistic touch."

"Pfft. It's still blue."

"No Un."

"Yes too."

"No.'

"Yes."

"No."

While Deidara and Tobi squabbled, Itachi look up and saw said babe swinging herself on the swing. It was her! Hinata! Kisame made to stand and approached Hinata but Itachi stopped him.

"What's your problem?"

"She's mine." Kisame smirked.

"So you've been waiting for her." Sasori finally spoke up.

"Hnn."

"Deidara's right. She's a beautiful piece of art. "

"I know.' Sasori look at Itachi in surprise. He could hear a slight tenderness to his voice.

'She would make a beautiful puppet. Broken or not." Itachi look at Sasori sharply. "Don't worry. I won't do anything."

"You'd better." Itachi scowled. Hinata was approached by two guys with a large white dog. He clenched his fist when Hinata walked off with them smilingly.

"Competition eh?"

"Shut up Tobi."

* * *

"One peach frozen yoghurt please." Kiba hit Hinata gently on the head. "Ow! Kiba-kun, what's that for?"

"We came here to order REAL ice cream not some weaker version of ice cream! C'mon Hinata-chan! Frozen Yoghurt! Ow! Shino! Why'd you do that?!" Kiba was now clutching his head. Apparently Shino had also hit him on his head though with much force.

"You can't go around hitting Hinata."

"Arff!"

"One vanilla sundae." Shino placed his order. Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered something which suspiciously sounded like 'sissy.' Hinata merely smiled at their antics and scratched Akamaru behid the ears.

"Say Hinata…"

'Hai Kiba-kun?"

"You look hot today." Hinata smiled shyly and began poking her index fingers together.

"Arigatou…"

"I didn't know you had this type of dress."

"Hanabi kind of revamped my whole wardrobe…."

"Well…she did an awesome job." Kiba began grinning watching Hinata's hourglass figure displayed perfectly in the white angel sleeve dress.

**WHACK.**

"W-T-F was that for?!" Shino couldn't help but snorted at Kiba's use of foul language. Somehow that idiot saying the letters W, T and F literally sounded ridiculous.

"Wipe that perverted grin off your face." Kiba began to mutter underneath his breath again. Somehow it suspiciously spelled the sentence 'like you weren't thinking the same thing.'

Akamaru shook his head sadly. His master was a bit dim.

"_Move a bit yeah!"_

"_Shut up! Tobi stands here first."_

"_You know Tobi. That third person talking is really getting old."_

"…"

Akamaru growled.

"What's the matter boy?" Hinata asked smoothing Akamaru's fur.

"Arff! Arff!"

"What?"

"Arff!"

"We forgot to order for Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. Hinata looked at Shino skeptically. Shino shrugged.

Akamaru whined. Kiba was more than a bit dim.

"I don't think that's it Kiba."

"What do you know Shino? Kiba's my pet." Akamaru was pullling on Hinata's dress now.

'Stop that Akamaru! You're ruining Hinata-chan's dress!"

"Grrr…" Hinata smoothed Akamaru's fur again.

"It's okay Marumaru-kun….' Hinata consoled Akamaru. He calmed down hearing her soothing voice. Kiba sighed looking at Hinata.

'What's the matter?"

"She'd make a great wife eh Shino?"

**WHACK.**

"Ow!"

"Tobi! You're such a moron yeah! You almost blew our cover!"

"Well if someone wasn't fat enough and had to push me for space…"

"Why you…stupid Un!"

"Can the both of you just shut up?" Kisame asked gritting his teeth. The added effect of Sasori's glare and a somehow dark aura cast over Itachi's head managed to silence Deidara and Tobi.

"So… what's next Itachi?" It took some time before Itachi finally decided to answer.

"Keep a track on her."

"Is that all?" Sasori asked with a somewhat distant interest.

"Annihilate all threats." Sasori grinned.

That was more like it.

* * *

Naruto was strolling along the sidewalks talking animatedly to his best friend. Sadly, he did not notice that Sasuke was paying no attention to what he was talking about. It was nothing new really; it was just merely another daily routine in the friendship of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

"And then, I told the ramen man, I wanted one of everything! And you know how he reacted?! He looks at me in disbelief! Like as if I cannot afford any of it! Or even worse, I cannot finish any of it! Can you believe that teme?! Oi… teme! Oi! Oi! " Naruto proceeded to wave his arms wildly in Sasuke's face. Sasuke rolled his eyes. No wonder the ramen man didn't think that Naruto could afford the all those ramen. He didn't quite act like a civilized, rich, young adult. He was more like a… wild…animal? Or a ramen refuse chute.

"Hnn." It was now Naruto's turn to scowl at Sasuke.

'You don't really the importance of this do you" Sasuke snorted "no wonder Sakura dumped you!" Sasuke accidentally choked on his saliva.

"Cough- I dumped – cough- Sakura! She did not dump me! She was the one crying! Not me! " Naruto shook his head with an air of tragedy mix with pity albeit it being a rather weird combination of emotions.

"Teme, I never thought I would have to say this, but you are such a chauvinist." Sasuke gawked in an out of character manner at Naruto's words "Oh look! Ice-cream shop! Let's go in teme!"

"_Chauvinist."_

"_Teme, you are such a chauvinist."_

"_Chauvinist."_

Oh kami. He was such a chauvinist. Naruto had called him chauvinist. Naruto. He used the term chauvinist on him.

"Oi! Are you coming or not teme? They're having half- priced ice-cream now!" Still shell-shocked, Sasuke managed to follow Naruto into the shop. "Let's sit upstairs! They have those really cool designer seats!"

"Ahh… yeah..." Sasuke answered. Was he a chauvinist? Well… he did think that men are much more capable then women… Oh kami! He was a chauvinist! "Screw it." He muttered. What did it matter anyway? Everything actually. It was just that he didn't realize it yet.

"Hello, are you ready to place your order?" a young teenage boy approached Naruto's and Sasuke's table flashing them a friendly smile. Sasuke grimaced at the smile. It was too... bright.

"I'll just have coffee…"

"Are you sure Sir? How about an ice-cream? This is after all an ice-cream shop. Or how about some frozen yoghurt or cakes to go with your coffee, we do serve them here, it's also partly a café too." The waiter now babbled. Sasuke gave him a frown. Any moment now Naruto would interject into this one-sided conversation egging him to order more food. Sasuke's frown grew deeper. Naruto wasn't saying anything at all. He looked at Naruto quizzically. Naruto was staring at the young waiter his mouth wide agape.

"I know you!"

"Sorry?" the waiter asked Naruto politely.

"Arggh!! I forgot your name! Aren't you that short kid who used to live with his grandfather….You're… wait for it…" Naruto's eye lit up.

"Konohamaru!" Recognition dawned on the young waiter's face.

"Naruto-nii-san!"

"Wah! You've grown Konohamaru! What are you doing here in Tokyo? Where's the old man?"

"He's still in Kyoto; I'm working part time here to help cover the cost of my University fees! Wow! I haven't seen you since you moved away! How's Tsunade-baa-chan and Jiraya-sama?"

"Oh…they're thriving…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sad tone. "University fees? No way! You should just ask me! Baa-chan would be glad to pay for your fees!"

"Oh no... I can't accept it from you! Especially since Jiraya-sama is still funding for grandpa's shrine."

"Eh? He is?" Sasuke face palmed. Trust Naruto to be uninformed about financial matters. Sasuke was feeling rather left out now that Naruto and Konohamaru were engaged in a very animated conversation. Sasuke watched Konohamaru now gesturing wildly. Like two peas in a pod. This was probably the kid that Naruto told him before. Funny they weren't related. And it was ironic that even though Sasuke and Itachi were related, they never had any conversations like these, speaking of Itachi… wasn't that one of his friends hiding behind the potted plant? Tobi…and wait… Deidara's there too? It seems like they were spying on someone. Ugh… probably a girl they wanted to hook up with. Whatever. It didn't concern him.

Konohamaru got up to place their orders leaving Sasuke watching his friend marveled at the shiny utensils on their table as a form of entertainment.

"Why are you so easily amused dope? You used these types of spoons every dinner time."

"But teme! These spoons are super shiny! Look! It's been polished thoroughly! I can see my reflection in the reflection of the reflection!"

"Dope…" Sasuke eyes wandered to survey the patrons of the ice-cream shop. He gave up seconds after when he suddenly realized that majority were girls and they were staring lustfully at him. Why must Naruto bring him inside here?

"The ice-cream's here really good." Naruto said suddenly.

"Hnn…"

"_Look at him, he' sooo hot!"_

"_I want to tame that beast…"_

"_I'd like to order him!"_

Sasuke felt goose bumps all over him hearing the girls talking about him.

"Naruto…" he gritted his teeth.

"Wha-"

"_Oh kami, he turns me on."_

"_Purr…"_

Sasuke stood abruptly. "Eh? Where are you going teme?"

"To the gents" exiting his seat just, he turned sharply to knock into someone. If it wasn't enough, the person had to be carrying a soft serve ice-cream. As if it happened in slow motion, he watched in trepidation as the ice-cream met with his expensive designer t-shirt.

Onyx eyes met with familiar lavender-tinged eyes. It was his therapist.

"An- ano I'm..I-I so-r sorry!" the Hyuuga bowed numerous times towards him, apologizing non-stop. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Ugh."

Apparently she had heard him groaning in revulsion and now she was looking at him with a hurt expression. She then abruptly took off with a huge white dog and two guys running after her. Not before leaving though, the dog growled at him, and the guy with the messy hair gave him the middle finger while the more sensible looking one merely stopped in front of him, shook his head and uttered one word.

"Pitiful."

Sasuke watched them. He was… shock? Stupefied?

"Really teme."

"What?!" Sasuke growled.

"Chauvinist. She was hot too." Sasuke glared at his friend.

"Excuse me, I need the gents."

"_Excuse me, I need the gents'_ Stupid teme, no one talks like that anymore. I'm going to drink his coffee just to spite him." Naruto mockingly mouthed Sasuke.

Meanwhile Tobi and Deidara were left speechless at the mini-drama which just took place.

"Wow… Tobi didn't know Sasuke was so mean."

"Yeah un…even Itachi-kun isn't that much of an ass yeah"

"Should we call him and tell him what Sasuke just did?"

"Are you crazy un?! He'd probably chop us for not stopping Sasuke from upsetting his girl! Besides, he says not to call him unless there's something important! He doesn't like being disturbed when he's out for a walk thinking of some crazy, genius plan yeah!"

"Well… Tobi thinks this is important."

"Feh. What do you know about importance? And learn how to say 'I' un!"

"At least Tobi doesn't grunt when speaking…" Tobi muttered sourly. No way was he going to stop speaking in the third person language. He'd lose his cuteness factor and girls would stop flocking around him.

* * *

**A/N: Updating :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto ):**

* * *

She did not know why she had panicked and ran. What was it about Uchiha Sasuke that triggered a feeling of panic and fear within her? His cold piercing onyx eyes, that arrogant aura, the angry scowl…

Oh joy.

No wonder she panicked and ran. The way he had groaned in repulsion at her… Maybe she was too sensitive, too emotional, too sheltered. Hinata never felt or even knew anyone whom dislikes her at all. In fact, throughout her life, she was showered with constant love, care, protection and admiration. So this was how it felt like to be viewed repulsively and not be like. Hinata stopped running to catch her breath. She could hear Kiba shouting in the background and Akamaru's bark. Shino on the other hand was silent. But she could see the worry painted on each of their faces.

"What the hell were you thinking Hinata?! Running off like that!" Kiba demanded. He was angry at her. Hinata merely shrank back at Kiba's harsh tone. Akamaru barked at Kiba as if demanding his master to shut up. But Kiba was right; he had the right to scold her for making him worry.

"Kiba-kun…" He stopped at the sound of her voice, his face softened at the sight of her upset face. Kiba began feeling guilt churning inside him.

"Oh man Hinata… I shouldn't have…I'm sorry." She shook her head in disagreement.

"No, it's my fault and I…I…" Hinata's voice cracked. Her vision began to get blurry. Why was she tearing up?

"Hinata?"

"I'm going to quit my job as a therapist." Her statement was met with the most pronounced silence she had ever heard.

Kiba and Shino were momentarily rendered speechless.

"B-bu-but you've always wanted to be a therapist Hinata! You care about people! It was your dream job! Screw that. It is your dream job! Is it because of that A-hole just now? Was he giving you problems? We'll teach him a lesson!" Kiba cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"…No… it's just…I…"

"Bu-!"

"Are you sure Hinata?" Shino interrupted Kiba. She nodded. "Then it's final." Kiba gave Shino the evil eye.

"But why?" Kiba asked softly. Hinta glanced at Kiba but didn't answer him. "Hinata…"

"I'm going home."

"We'll walk yo-"

"It's okay…" and with a heavy hearted sigh, she left without once turning back. Akamaru whimpered.

"Yeah I know Akamaru… we'll just have to give her space for now.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ashi-kun! I cannot believe I forgot the picnic basket!" Hyuuga Hime constantly apologized to her husband.

"Don't apologize Hime-chan, the picnic wouldn't be the same without those delicious food you cooked."

"Oh…Ashi-kun…" Hime murmured her eyes getting all teary.

"Hime-chan…"

"Bleaugh…!" Hanabi's blatant attempt to show her disgust at the way her parents were acting interrupted the romantic atmosphere that was building up. Hiashi coughed regaining his stoic demeanor whereas Hime's face flushed beetroot red like a certain young Hyuuga.

"I-I'm going to take… the picnic basket now." Hime mumbled leaving the trio in silence. There was a smirk on Neji's face and it grew even wider when Hanabi decided to poke fun at her father again.

"Say Papa… you've been taking advice from Gai Ojisan right?" This time it was Hiashi's turn to flush beetroot red.

"Hanabi…" Hiashi seethed. Now Neji was silently laughing at Hanabi's "Oh shit" expression.

* * *

Hime for some reason was cautiously tiptoeing in the hallway towards the kitchen despite the house being empty. Hiashi had dismissed the servants for the rest of the day before they had left for their trip but yet Hime felt the need to not disturb someone, something, just _anything. _Grabbing the forgotten picnic basket which delayed their trip, she was about to leave the kitchen when she pick up on some noises coming from the pantry.

_Mice? _ With a spatula in hand she gingerly opened the pantry door.

"Take that you verm-!"

"MAMA!!"

"OHMIGOD HINATA! What are you doing here? In the pantry?" Hime eyed her daughter then to the remains of a tub of lemon sherbet, a slice of pie and her jar of homemade cookies and her eyes widened. "What's wrong Hinata-chan? Hinata glanced at her mother before resuming to opening a packet of animal crackers. Neji would kill her for eating his beloved crackers but she'd take the risk anyway. Hime bit her lip and tried one more time. "Hinata… Are you sad?"

…

"I quit my job." Hime gasped.

"Hinata-chan…but you love listening to people talk, you love talking to them! You like helping people!" Exasperation could be detected from her mother's tone and it was one of the rare moments it was implied towards her. It was also one of those rare moments in which she decided to keep mum. Hime sighed. Squeezing into the space besides Hinata, she rests her head on her daughter's shoulder. "That sucks."

"Yeah…"

Hinata chewed her lips. Her mother was right. It sucks. But she had her reasons. It was because she finally realized that she was truly never capable of holding such a position. To have people confide to her their most personal and innermost problems. She was not worthy of sharing their sadness and pain. She didn't understand, didn't know how painful, how sad the trauma, the experience they've been through. She was too sheltered. Her father was right. She should have stuck to business.

"Mama? You're taking too long, Papa started nagging." Both Hinata and Hime jumped. "Mama? What are you doi- Hinata? Why are you both in the pantry?" Hanabi asked staring at them as if they were nuts. But then again she _was_ the only sane one in the family. Hanabi nodded to herself in agreement at the statement. Yes she was the only sane person. Her father and mother kept spewing love statements at each other, Hinata does not know who Uchiha Sasuke, the number one hottest bachelor and ex-fiancé of her very own patient and Neji has a thing for animal crackers. Deep in her own thoughts, Hanabi did not realize Hinata whispering to Hime.

"Please don't tell yet mama…" Hime kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hana-chan, let's go now, I've got the picnic basket."

"Oh Wh- oh yeah. Wait you didn't tell me why you were in the pantry! You hate it when we hide in ther- Hinata! Is that Neji's animal crackers?" Hinata guiltily hid the packet of animal crackers behind her back.

"N-no. It isn't" Hanabi flashed an evil grin. Hinata began turning red. "Please don't tell" she pleads weakly.

"Okay" Hinata's and Hime's heart sank. The last time somebody accidently ate Neji's beloved snack, the household were treated to Neji venting his loss through karaoke. Except for Hinata, Hime and the servants in the household, Hiashi and Hanabi were the only one whom was able to stand Neji's singing prowess.

"Ah well, I better go now Hinata-chan, take care neh?" Hinata nodded and watched her sister and Mother leave. It was silent now. Hinata stared at the box of animal crackers.

"Mama! Can I follow you guys?"

* * *

"So."

"..." Sasori and Itachi were sitting on the park bench since the last hour. They were supposed to come up with a plan to woo the girl Itachi had fallen for but could come up with none. Sasori had whipped out his pen knife and had started carving a piece of twig whereas Itachi was just staring into the blue.

"We could kidnap her." Itachi glared at Sasori. Even though his voice was void of any emotion he knew that Sasori wasn't kidding. But how do you exactly charm a Hyuuga?

"She… believes in love." Itachi stare suspiciously at his friend. "You can obviously see it in her eyes."

"What do you know." It was Sasori's turn to stare at Itachi. His eyes narrowed.

"Just because I don't show that I am capable of love doesn't mean I don't know what love is." Sasori get up to leave not before throwing the twig that he was carving at Itachi. Itachi watched as his friend left him.

What was that all about?

He looked at the twig Sasori carved. It was a very small miniature doll of Hinata. He stared at the eyes of the doll.

Innocence.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were now walking randomly along the streets. Sasuke was busy enjoying the few minutes of silence he was blessed with since Naruto was busy chomping down on his twelfth ice-cream cone.

"You know Sake…" Sasuke eyes twitched at what Naruto called him. "Who was that girl anyway?" Now his eyes rolled. Trust Naruto to bring up a topic which was better left lying dead.

"Oi Sake. Sake."

"Stop. Calling. Me . Sake" Naruto snorted.

"I think it's an honor to be called or named after a food. Like me" Naruto proudly puffed out his chest "You should be grateful."

"Grateful my ass."

"See Sasuke. With that attitude of yours no wonder all the girls run away crying. You are ungra-" Naruto broke off. Sasuke sneered at him.

"Why, cat got your tongue."

"Naruto-kun! Konnichiwa! What are you do- Oh. Uchiha." Sasuke froze. He knew who that voice belongs to.

"Sakura." Naruto stared in anticipation at the both of them, what were they going to do next? Insult each other's complexion? Catfight? Bitchslap? Rekindle their broken relationship? Naruto's eyes swirled in dizziness at the possibilities.

"Well I have to go now Naruto-kun. Ja!" Sakura waved, winking at Naruto behind her Chanel shades.

"Che. She managed." Naruto merely shrugged. But he did notice how Sakura's voice had gone a notch higher and the corners of her eyes were glistening.

"So Sake, who was that girl at the café?"

"None of your business."

* * *

Sakura heart was beating wildly. His cool presence, his perfectly crafted exterior.

"Stop it this once, Haruno Sakura. He does not deserve you. You have nothing to be sad about." Sakura turned back. Sasuke and Naruto were fading into the distance.

He didn't even look back at her. Sakura flipped her phone opened and scrolled down her contacts.

Hinata.

She needed her therapist.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp. I enjoy doing countless disappearing acts. **

**The scene between Itachi and Sasori… / Hmm… to be frank I stopped watching Naruto eons ago, hence I don't even know how each Akatsuki member acts like because I've never watched and studied their behaviors at all… so sorry if it was out of character.**


End file.
